Nature of the Beast/Transcript
On the Rails By dawn, the train becomes operational after it's been repaired. Jonathan Rose is now supported by his crutch with his injured leg, standing next to Jean Rose after he's been rescued by Capelli. *'Jonathan Rose:' She oughta have enough to get you straight through to New York. *'Joseph Capelli:' (inside the locomotive with Malikov) Do us one more favor, will you? *'Jonathan Rose:' Of course. *'Joseph Capelli: '''Pray for us. ''The train begin to depart and entering the tunnel, hopefully straight to New York City as the scene turns black. The scene return to reveal the train travelling through the wilderness by dusk before the scene shift to Capelli who watching outside while Malikov reading before put his book aside. *'Fyodor Malikov:' Joseph.(taking his glasses off) I have made many poor choices in my life. Cloven, Daedelus, Hale. I am responsible for some... horrific things. *'Joseph Capelli:' You and me both. *'Fyodor Malikov:' There is very little chance we will succeed in New York City. Four years ago, S.P.R.A. tried to attack the tower. We lost over a thousand men. I am afraid you may never see your family again. *'Joseph Capelli:' I know.(looking at his son's mitten) But we're doing our best. Right? *'Fyodor Malikov:' Yes, yes. And we may still have a chance. I have been thinking. (Capelli walk back towards him as he speaks) The Chimera are prefect killing machines, but they have no thought beyond what the hive mind tells them. We can defeat them, but we must be creative. Unpredictable. We must use their powers against them. *'Male Voice:' Help me!! After they heard a man's voice, Capelli and Malikov looked outside and there's a man in distance who cry for help. *'Man:' No, please! Please! While he's trying to reach the train, group of Wardens drives the jeep to pursuit him while Mick Cutler lend out to the right side and stab him on his back with his machete. *'Fyodor Malikov:' (shocked in horror) My God Cutler steps on the man's body to pull out his machete and points at Capelli and Malikov in the train, ordering his men to go after them as the vehicle drive towards the train. *'Joseph Capelli:' Stay here-- Capelli dashes for the train-car whilst Malikov watches from outside. *'Mick Cutler:' Listen up! We are taking this train, and everything on it. You stop it now, and nobody gets hurt. *'Fyodor Malikov:' We will not stop. You have no right. *'Mick Cutler:' You want to do it the hard way? Okay by me. Light 'em up, boys!! Some Warden Vehicles pull up alongside the train. *'Fyodor Malikov:' They are following us! Capelli and the Wardens engage in a firefight. *'Fyodor Malikov:' They are animals, Joseph. Murderers. Keep them off the train!! *'Mick Cutler:' Tunnel ahead -- Stay with 'em! The train enters the tunnel *'Fyodor Malikov:' We are fortunate to have survived. You will find an ammunition supply in the rear of the train. Pondering Violence. Selfishness. As individuals, it is our strength. But as a species, it is our greatest weakness. The train exits the tunnel and the Wardens resume their assault. *'Fyodor Malikov:' They have followed us! They are on the left side of the train! Capelli defeats those on the left side of the train. *'Fyodor Malikov:' More of them, on the right of the train! A convoy of Wardens come driving large construction vehicles, these vehicles enable many of them to wait in the back and attempt to board the train. *'Mick Cutler:' Climb aboard -- he's got nowhere to run. *'Fyodor Malikov:' Those trucks! They are going to board the train! Stop them, Joseph! Capelli opens fire on the convey but the vehicles head straight for the tail end of the train. *'Fyodor Malikov:' Get to the back of the train! They are boarding! Capelli starts to run low on ammo fighting to boarding wardens. *'Fyodor Malikov:' There is more ammunition at the back of the train. During the fighting the caboose gets severely damaged. *'Fyodor Malikov:' The caboose is unstable! It is coming off the tracks! Joseph, you must run to the back of the train and detach to caboose! Joseph waits a bit longer The caboose, Joseph! You must detach it from the rest of the train! No sooner than when Joseph detached the caboose, it caught fire and flipped on the track. The train enters a pass between two rock formations *'Fyodor Malikov:' They are jumping from the cliffs above us! Capelli fights off the Wardens that board the train. *'Fyodor Malikov:' If you are injured, go to the first aid box in the first car. *'Warden 1:' You're a dead man now! The firefight continues. More Wardens board the tail end of the train and the fighting damages the last carriage. *'Fyodor Malikov:' The last car is unstable -- you must release it or the train will crash! Hurry Joseph! Release the last car! Quickly, before it explodes! The car is about to explode! Release it! Capelli releases the last carriage and it too catches alight and rolls over. *'Fyodor Malikov:' Very good, Joseph! Oh no, that car had all of the extra ammunition. Despite their losses the Wardens are still in pursuit. *'Fyodor Malikov:' Those savages are persistent. Let us hope they will give up soon. The train enters another tunnel. Upon exiting, the atmosphere is now a storm. *'Fyodor Malikov:' Joseph, look! To the left of the train. A stampede of Widowmakers. They are travelling in packs! This is unprecedented. The train enters another tunnel after leaving this one, the Wardens return. *'Fyodor Malikov:' More of them, on the left of the train! The firefight ensues and the Wardens once again try and board the train. *'Fyodor Malikov:' They are boarding the train! This fight damages the final car. *'Fyodor Malikov:' The final car is going to explode! Hurry, release it from the rest of the train! We do not have much time -- get to the last car and uncouple it! Capelli releases it leaving only the one carriage and the engine. *'Fyodor Malikov:' Good work! *'Warden 2:' He's a dead man! The fight is interrupted as a Widowmaker appears and attacks one of the Wardens' vehicles. *'Mick Cutler:' Widowmakers!! Look out!! More Widowmakers from the earlier stampede arrive and two jump over the train carriage. *'Mick Cutler:' Stay with the train!! The Widowmakers destroy all of the Wardens' convoy. *'Fyodor Malikov:' Unbelievable. Joseph, it appears we have been saved. Perhaps I spoke too soon. Brace Yourself!! They are going at us from the right -- they're going to hit the train! A Widowmaker collides with the train sending it spinning off of the track. Joseph passes out. Off the Rails Capelli regains consciousness in an inferno caused by the train wreck. He is stuck beneath a train wheel and attempts to pull himself clear. A Warden steps in front of him and raises his machete aiming to kill Capelli. However, the Warden is shot through the chest before committing that act. Capelli looks over and sees Malikov standing and wielding his Rossmore 239 Combat Shotgun. *'Fyodor Malikov:' Joseph, are you okay? Malikov walks over to Capelli and gets down on one knee to help him. *'Joseph Capelli:' Yeah. But I'm stuck-- Something Behind you! Cutler bursts onto the scene and punches Malikov in the face. Malikov falls over and Cutler pounces on him again delivering blow after blow to the old man's face. As the is happening, Capelli is desperately trying to reach out and grab Malikov's disgarded Rossmore. *'Joseph Capelli:' No!! Stop!! STOP!!! Cutler stops hitting Malikov, leaving the latter to splutter on the ground, he walks over, treading over Malikov's glasses and picks up the dead Warden's machete. Cutler and Capelli engage in eye-contact before the former walks over the the spluttering Malikov. *'Joseph Capelli:' Wait... Wait! I'll give you whatever you want. No... Don't do it! Goddamnit, you son of a bitch, I'm warning you! I'll kill you!! No!! Don't!! DON'T!!! Cutler swings his Machete, killing Malikov. *'Joseph Capelli:' Crying You sonofabitch! Cutler walks over to the helpless Capelli. *'Mick Cutler:' Laughing You ready to have some fun, boy? Cutler then stamps on Capelli, knocking him out. Category:Resistance 3 Transcripts